Pathfinder: Saga of Fate/Lu Kong
"There are quite a few pirate captains who keep a pet monkey. I sort of have one of my own, except he's the size of a person and punches people really, really hard." ~ Captain Pavo Crispin, 4741 AR Lu Kong is a vanara brawler who combines speed and raw physical power in battle. Backstory In Vanara culture, there is a prophecy that dictates that a vanara born of a royal bloodline with golden fur will lend a hand in preventing the end times. This vanara is Lu Kong, but no one was aware of this because he was of a lineage far offshooting from the royal family and grew up in poorer circumstances than most of his race. Instead, it was believed to be a golden haired vanara prince of the royal family leading Lu Kong's village that went by the name of Santosh. Santosh was given daily training to become a great vanara warrior, was greatly feared and respected by everyone in the village, and was given the most lavish of possessions. This treatment led him to grow into a pompous, confident, and holier than thou attitude. Lu Kong himself demonstrated amazing physical prowess, but had a rather rowdy nature, getting into fights with his siblings and other vanara around his age, so he was sent to one of the many vanaran monasteries scattered about Casmaron, with this particular one specializing in the way of the turtle. While Lu Kong excelled greatly in the physical aspects of his monastic training, he had no competency, focus, or motivation for the monks' spiritual traditions. In a final attempt to inspire Lu Kong to become spiritually motivated, the monks brought him before Santosh to show him the potential that he had and to have him spar against the prince, thinking he would surely lose against a (relatively) more disciplined opponent. However, this did not go according to plan. During the sparring match, Santosh held his cocky demeanor the entire time, and as he managed to pin Lu Kong to the ground, he whispered in Lu Kong's ear that he was "nothing but peasant trash foolishly trying to emulate his style". This sent Lu Kong into a blind rage that allowed him to break out of the grapple, knock out Santosh, and in a single blow, beat him to near death. It took three royal guards to pull Lu Kong off Santosh and subdue him. While Santosh was being nursed back to health by the royal doctors, Lu Kong was banished from the village, which caused him to hold disdain for the monastic traditions and the shackles of law. After his banishment, Lu Kong decided to head west to the Inner Sea region in the hopes of finding his fortune. Unfortunately, his ship was intercepted by slavers. The slavers took note of Lu Kong's fighting prowess, and decided to sell him to a Chelaxian gang member named Solangus Krupt, who was looking for warriors to fight in his arena for his amusement. Lu Kong entered his first fight in this arena, and this is where his role in Saga of Fate begins. Personality Lu Kong is very fun-loving and carefree. He has no other goal in life than to enjoy it, and sees things like traditions and laws as restrictive to this goal. This mindset has made Lu Kong both a criminal and an outcast from his own people. Though Lu Kong is perfectly capable of speaking, and not just his native language, he prefers not to speak very much, even to his best friend Pavo. Appearance Lu Kong has about the same appearance and stature as a typical vanara would. One notable feature of his is his beautiful golden fur, which, while normally common among his kind, is much more shiny and luxurious than that of most vanaras. Starting Ability Scores * Strength: 18 * Dexterity: 18 * Constitution: 10 * Defense: 16 * Magic: 7 * Willpower: 8 Ability Set Basic Attack: Unarmed Strike * Lu Kong punches his enemy with a great deal of force. Alternate Attack: Handaxe * Lu Kong throws a handaxe a short distance in front of him. The base damage of this attack is rather low, but uses Lu Kong's strength score as a modifier. Standard Ability: Brawler's Flurry * Lu Kong delivers a series of rapid punches and kicks, with the last attack dealing minor knockback. Advanced Ability: Knockout Punch * As the name implies, this causes Lu Kong to deliver a powerful punch that knocks a single enemy out cold for a short period of time. The enemy has a chance to resist if their constitution score is high enough. Super Ability: Awesome Blow * Lu Kong plants his feet on the ground and delivers an insanely powerful blow with his fist. Any enemies in a short cone-shaped burst in front of him are sent flying across the screen and take a massive amount of damage. Passive 1: Order be Damned * Lu Kong deals 25% more damage against religious and orderly enemies such as guards, clerics, and gang members, and his knockout punch is nearly guaranteed to succeed against these foes, regardless of their constitution scores. Passive 2: Lingering Ki * Despite not completing his training as a monk, Lu Kong can still draw from ki energy, though considerably less effectively than monks can. All of Lu Kong's attacks, save for his handaxe, deal an amount of extra magic damage determined by his magic score. Category:Characters